


Rescue

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-22
Updated: 2003-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finds himself on the cross in Reilly Field once more.  Fortunately, Lex is there to save him - again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

## Rescue

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~edgecity>

* * *

Title: Rescue  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Clark finds himself on the cross in Reilly field once more, and needs saving. Fortunately, Lex is there to save him - again. Disclaimer: Clark and Lex belong to DC Comics and Millar & Gough. I am not making any profit from this. 

* * *

Dedication: To Moss, who is as excellent a beta reader as he is a writer. The scarecrow scene will always be for you. 

* * *

Clark's arms are bound behind the arms of the cross, causing his shoulders to press forward as he weakly holds up his head. His chest is glistening with sweat, hard body arching as he struggles against his bonds. 

He hears a rustling in the nearby corn and pauses in his struggle, glancing up through exhaustion-weighted eyelids. "Help me," he calls, not caring who it is, but his heart starts to race when Lex emerges into the clearing, panting hard from running to the site of the scarecrow. 

Lex rushes to him, reaching around to remove the leather bonds from Clark's arms. "The necklace," Clark gasps, and Lex rips it away. Clark's breath comes faster as he regains his strength and he feels Lex reaching around him again. He feels light-headed as a result of all the blood rushing to cock, which doesn't hesitate to press against Lex's dress shirt. 

Lex freezes and stares up into Clark's eyes. Clark tries to convey his need through his expression, certain that Lex won't deny him. Lex hesitantly fingers the leather bonds wrapped around his forearms, but Clark whispers harshly, "Leave it." Lex gasps as Clark presses against him. 

His eyes dark with understanding and reciprocated desire, Lex places his palms on Clark's painted chest, leaning up for a chaste kiss to Clark's lips before slowly dropping to his knees. Clark's toned muscles quiver under his hands, then his mouth as Lex traces a path from Clark's collarbone to his navel. 

Clark's skin is salty with sweat and something indefinable under Lex's questing tongue. The boxers slide easily off Clark's hips; Lex's hands slip over oiled skin as he attempts to get a grip on Clark's firm ass. His lips are quickly approaching their goal, but he detours to the crease between Clark's hip and thigh to suck down the line to Clark's groin. 

Clark's cock is hard against Lex's cheek, painting smears of precum over his flushed skin until he turns his head to take it in his mouth. Clark surges forward at the first touch of Lex's lips. Lex holds his hips steady with a grip that would bruise anyone else. As he works his mouth farther down on Clark's cock he slips his hands back to grab the ass cheeks. 

Clark's cock is solid and heavy in his mouth, leaking onto the back of his tongue. Lex gets a better grip on Clark's ass, accomplishing two things at once; Clark's cock nudges the back of his mouth, and the middle finger of his right hand slips into Clark's asshole. Clark makes a surprised noise above him, and, determined to make the experience even better, Lex opens his throat and lets the cock slide past the roof of his mouth. 

Lex reaches between Clark's legs with his other hand, holding Clark lightly in his mouth as he rolls Clark's balls in his hands, performing an intimate massage. He slides a second finger into Clark's ass, feeling the cock in his mouth twitching in response. It thickens and throbs in his mouth, and, taking this as a good sign, Lex tugs on Clark's balls while reaching a finger back to massage the skin just underneath. 

He doesn't try to stop Clark from fucking his mouth, thrusting wildly forward. Lex swallows around Clark's cockhead, knowing just how close Clark is and how easy it will be to bring him to the edge. 

Lex presses harder against the skin under Clark's balls, inhaling deeply as thick hair tickles his nose. Clark moans and starts fucking his face, forcing himself deeper into Lex's throat and Lex compensates by sliding his fingers all the way into Clark's ass. He's rewarded with a throaty groan as his fingers brush over Clark's prostate. 

All it takes is a light scrape of his fingernails over Clark's balls and Clark shoots down his throat, clamping around Lex's fingers as he lets go. Lex swallows as quickly as he can, pulling off when Clark's cock is completely spent. His fingers slide out easily and Lex rises to his feet. Even standing up he barely reaches Clark's shoulder, but he hears a sharp snap as Clark flexes and breaks his bonds, lowering himself to the ground to meet Lex in a hungry kiss. 

"That was amazing," Clark practically moans, wrapping his arms tightly around Lex. "But next time, you're on the cross." 

* * *

This piece of fiction is archived in the BDSM category of the Kinksville: Kinky CLex Challenge here: <http://www.lexicity.net/challenge/skaterboy/KinksvilleHome.html>


End file.
